Birthday Present (LOH)
Birthday Present is the first episode of Legend of Heroes. alarm clock is shown. It is at 5:59 AM. It becomes 6:00 AM and starts beeping. A hand turns it off. Roy gets out of his bed and starts dancing. Roy: Oh yeah, it's my birthday... I'm 16 now, boom boom. slips and falls. Intro. is shown in the passenger seat of a car, with his dad driving. He's on his way to school. Roy: You know it's my birthday, I shouldn't go to school. Roy's dad: You gotta do what you gotta do, son. Anyway, look at all this traffic, you're gonna be late. Roy: I'll just walk from here, see you later. leaves the car and starts walking. On his way, he passes through an alley. He looks at the alley. He sees a thief stealing a purse from an old woman. Roy starts yelling. Roy: HEY SOMEBODY STOP THAT GUY. thief starts running. Roy runs after him. He chases him into another alley, but the thief is lost. Roy: Dammit. shadow figure appears behind Roy. Roy gets knocked out. break. wakes up strapped to a chair. Deep voice: He's awake. Roy: What the... Roy starts to see cleary, a muscular man is shown. Behind the man is a door. The door opens and a woman walks in. Woman: Hello, Roy, my name is Amber Waller, and this is Steve. Roy: What are you doing? Amber: We're not here to hurt you, we're here to stop the proccess. Roy: What proccess? And why am I strapped to this chair? Amber: You cannot leave. Roy: So you strap me to a chair? Cliche much? Amber: Roy... you are in trouble and we are here to stop that. Roy: What is going on? Amber: ...A Cronomatrix has been sighted on Earth these past few days... and it has identified you to be it's wielder. Roy: ... Amber: ... Roy: I have no idea what you're talking about. Amber: The Cronomatrix is a dangerous device and it can't be given to anyone. Roy: So what do you have me here for? Amber: The device is tracking you down, we cannot let it find you. Roy: And how are you gonna do that? Amber: The only identified solution is to kill you. Roy: WHAT? Amber: We have no choice, it's the only- Steve: Hey, boss, what's that sound? Amber: ...Oh no. wall breaks. The Cronomatrix flies in. It is revealed that they are on a plane. Roy: WE'RE ON A PLANE? Cronomatrix scans everyone. Roy is scanned last. Cronomatrix: Wielder identified. goes on Roy's wrist. Steve: I'll take care of that. Amber: We don't have time, the Cronomatrix broke a whole through the plane, it'll crash. We need to go out through the escape pods. and Amber leave. Roy: You're just gonna leave me here to die? Amber: That was the initial plan. and Steve leave through the escape pods. looks out the broken damage. The plan is about to crash into a forest. Roy: Dammit... what can you do? starts tapping the Cronomatrix. He keeps tapping it. He then glows green and transforms into Jetray. Jetray: What the- flies out before the plane can crash. He flies into a safe area and transforms back. Roy looks at the trix. Roy: What did I do...? shifts to Roy arriving home. He goes up to his room and sits down. Joe enters. Joe: Hey. Roy: Joe what are you doing here? Joe: I just came to ask if- Roy: I can't right now. Joe: Hey cool watch. Roy: Uh yeah whatever, listen, can you- Joe: There's a button on it. Roy: What? Joe: On your watch. There's a button. Press it. Roy: No, I won't- presses the button forcefully. Roy transforms into Water Hazard. He accidentally shoots water and the whole room gets wet. Joe: Whaaat...? Water Hazard: You tell no one. Joe: What's going on? Water Hazard: I don't know, I got kidnapped and these guys wanted to kill me, and I got this watch, and I escaped and stuff happened. Joe: So what are you wearing? Water Hazard: Some kind of watch thing. Joe: I'm guessing it changes your DNA into other... species. When did scientists make this? Water Hazard: I'm not so sure it was scientists who made this. Joe: So uh, you planning on telling mom and dad? Water Hazard: No. Wasn't planning on telling you either. Joe: Don't worry, bro, your secret is safe with me. But uh, how are you gonna explain this uh- water hazard to mom and dad? Water Hazard: I don't- moved his hand and the water started to move. Water Hazard: What the- Joe: You can water bend, dude. water bends the whole room dry. Water Hazard: Well that's taken care of. transforms back. Joe: So what are you planning on doing with it? Roy: I don't know, it's not hurting me or anything, I might as well keep it, unless I can find some help. rang. Roy's dad (form downstairs): Roy, your friend is here. Joe: You expecting anybody? Roy: No. went downstairs. He sees a guy his age. Guy: Hey, Roy. Roy: Who ar- Guy: Let's talk outside. go outside. Roy: Who are you? Guy: Sorry, they asked me to come here so I'd look like a friend from school. Here's a message him a letter. guy leaves. break. next day, Roy and Joe are shown outside a building approaching it. Roy: You sure we can trust this guy? Joe: The letter said this doctor specializes in this kind of stuff and he can help you. Roy: How did he know about it though? Joe: I don't know, he's a doctor. Roy: Is he legit though? Joe: Of course he's legit, he specializes in aliens, dude. Roy: Aliens? Joe: Exactly what we're dealing with here. Roy: These aren't aliens. Joe: What do you think they are? Roy: I don't know, something real maybe. Joe: Look, let's just see what he has to say. scene shifts to the brothers inside the building. They're in a room that's somewhat large. It had computer and high tech equipment in it. There was only one man in the room. Man: Hello, you must be the Morgan brothers. Joe: Yeah. man offers to shake hands with Roy. Roy shakes his hand. Man: My name is Dr. James Haywan, I'm here to help. Welcome to TenLabs. Please sit down. sit down. Roy: So how'd you find me? James: I have some very high tech equipment that can detect the activities you used. Roy: So you specialize in things like this? James: Yes, something similar. Anyway, once I analyze it, I believe I can remove the- Roy: I don't wanna remove it, it's not doing any harm. James: ... I see... Roy: I just wanna know if you know how to control it. James: Let me see it. puts up his wrist. James touches the watch. James: I don't think so. Roy: So you're no help? James: If I have time to analyze it. Roy: Time to leave. stands up. Joe does too. Roy: As a doctor, you have to keep your patient's secrets. Make sure you keep this one too. James: I'll be happy to. scene shifts to Roy walking in the street. Joe is with him. Joe: Dude why were you being rude back there? Roy: I don't trust that guy. Joe: Why not? Roy: I just don't. a loud sound is hear. Joe: What's going on? a large mutant frog leaps into the scene. Roy: ... and Joe and hide inside a building. Joe: What is that thing? Roy: I don't know, but it's attacking. Joe: Bro, you can stop it. Roy: What? Joe: Transform into some sort of alien. Roy: They're not aliens. Joe: Whatever, just do it. Roy: Ok.. alright. dials the Cronomatrix. He scrolls through the aliens. Roy: This one looks usefull. pops up. Roy: Wish me luck. turns into Four Arms. He goes outside and approaches the frog. He punches it, but it kicks him back. Four Arms: This is gonna be tough. Arms jumps and punches the frog. The frog jumps and Four Arms falls. The frog comes back. is shown running. James: Roy, come here! Four Arms: Don't say my name. approaches him and gives a vaccine. James: Inject the frog with this, it should do the trick. Four Arms: You're the doctor. Arms jumps high and lands on the frog. He injects it with the vaccine and the frog shrinks back to normal size. Roy turns back. comes out. Joe: Nice work, dude. Roy: Hope nobody saw me. Joe: They were all too busy screaming and running. looks at James. Roy: Thank you... Dr. Haywan. James: My pleasure. Roy: I guess I don't really know how to handle these things, maybe I do need your help. James: We'll start tomorrow. Roy: Alright. leaves. Joe: Uh, it's like 10 PM right now. Roy: So? Joe: We're late to dinner. Roy: Oh crap, now we need to come up with an explanation. two walk off. End. Category:Episodes Category:Legend of Heroes Category:The Tammar Category:Series Premieres